Promise You
by Kyumin's banana
Summary: Dia yang menghilang tanpa sebuah pesan. Aku seperti wanita bodoh yang menunggu tanpa kepastian hanya berbekal harapan yang bahkan hidup dan matinya pria itu tak aku ketahui. Meskipun aku tau dengan jelas, segala yang dimulai dengan harapan, hanya akan berakhir dengan kekecewaan. KyuhyunxSungmin, KYUMIN/GS/OOC/DLDR


**Promise You**

By

Kyumin Banana's

.

Warning!

Rate T+

Genderswitch

.

.

.

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Lee Donghae

Lee Hyukjae

Kim Yesung

Kim Ryeowook

Etc

.

DLDR

Keep calm and say no to bash !

Keep reading ^^

.

.

888JOYers888

" _Kau akan menungguku kan Ming?"_

" _Ne, aku akan selalu menunggumu Kyu"_

" _Aku janji. Setelah studyku selesai aku akan segera kembali ke Korea dan meminangmu Ming"_

 _Gadis yang tengah berada dipelukan laki-laki berambut hitam itu tersenyum haru dan mengeratkan pelukannya._

" _Dan jangan pernah berpikiran berani untuk menerima namja lain. Arrachi ?" tegasnya dengan menyentil lembut kening gadisnya._

" _Ishh.. ne.. ne.. arra." Gadis itu mempoutkan bibirnya sembari mengusap keningnya._

" _Aisshh.." gusar pemuda tampan itu._

" _Wae ?" tanya polos Sungmin dengan tatapan sepolos kelinci._

" _Berhenti seperti itu Lee Sungmin. Aku lelah. Besok pagi aku harus berangkat. Kau mau malam ini kita tak tidur sama sekali ?" dengan tatapan mesumnya pemuda itu menyelukan kepalanya di bahu polos sang gadis._

" _YAK! CHO KYUHYUN! Hajima!" gadis itu kegelian karena bahu polosnya dipenuhi kecupan kecupan kecil dari sang kekasih._

" _Geundae Kyu.." lirih Sungmin_

" _Hmm wae?" balas Kyuhyun seadanya, ia masih fokus dengan bahu kekasihnya._

" _Tapi justru aku yang takut kau tak kembali Kyuhyun" sebutir air mata tak terelakkan turun dari mata gadis cantik itu._

 _Kyuhyun menghentikan aktifitasnya mendengar suara kekasihnya sedikit bergetar kala mengucapkan satu kalimat itu. Terselip kegelisahan di hatinya. Sejujurnya, berat hati untuk meninggalkan gadis yang sudah ia pacari bertahun tahun itu. Tapi ia juga tak bisa mengabaikan cita citanya. Merupakan keinginan dari kecil untuk bisa kuliah di Harvard. Dan dengan IQ tinggi miliknya ia pun akhirnya bisa mengejar cita cita nya._

" _Sstt..jika aku tak kembali. Sudah tugasmu untuk membawaku pulang. Menuntun ke tempat seharusnya dimana aku berada chagi.. yaitu disampingmu." Kyuhyun mendekap erat kekasihnya, mengelus rambutnya, menenangkan kekasih hatinya, berusaha menghilangkan ketakutan yang ada di hati Sungmin._

 _Sungmin memejamkan matanya, berusaha untuk percaya pada Kyuhyun. Meskipun tak dipungkiri ia takut, teramat takut sampai tak berani lagi mengutarakan pada Kyuhyun._

" _Saranghae Lee Sungmin" bisik lirih Kyuhyun ditelinga Sungmin penuh keyakinan._

 _Sungmin hanya mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh kurus Kyuhyun._

Sungmin mendengus sebal mengingat saat terakhir bersama pemuda yang mengaku mencintainya itu. Matanya menatap kosong monitor flat didepannya kini. Dengan perlahan ia memijat pelipisnya dirasa pikirannya akhir akhir ini sangatlah berat, memusingkan dan melelahkan yeoja manis yang genap berumur 25 tahun ini. Ia menghela nafas panjang dan memejamkan matanya sebelum suara seseorang menginterupsinya.

"Waeyo? Eoddie apha?"

"Ani" Sungmin hanya menjawab singkat pertanyaan yeoja yang tengah sibuk dengan keyboardnya itu.

Yeoja itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar komputer didepannya.

Sungmin yang tak mendengar temannya memberikan jawabannya, membuka mata hanya untuk sejenak melihat temannya itu. Ia hanya mendengus kecil dan memejamkan matanya lagi. Bagaimana bisa seseorang yang menanyakan kondisimu tapi fokusnya bukan padamu. Sungmin tersenyum kecil dengan berpikiran seperti itu.

"Ahh.. kau tahu Min, Wookie akan kembali ke Korea akhir bulan ini. Dia akan kembali menetap disini." Ujar yeoja itu menghentikan kesibukannya dan berdiri di sampingnya.

"Arra Hyukkie-ya" Sungmin hanya membalas dengan singkat tanpa membuka pejaman matanya.

"Neo eotteokhae arra?" Yeoja yang dipanggil Hyukkie itu menautkan alisnya bingung. Pasalnya baru semalam ia mendapat kabar dari Ryeowook akan kepulangannya ke negeri tercintanya.

Sungmin hanya melihatkan layar ponselnya dihadapan Eunhyuk atau yang sering dipanggil Hyukkie itu. Dengan maksud memperlihatkan email dari Ryeowook yang mengabari kepulangannya.

"Ahh.. kau juga dapat email darinya ya?" Eunhyuk hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Hmm.. Kau lupa aku masih temannya juga?" Sungmin hanya bergumam tak jelas.

Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum menampilkan gusi cantiknya.

"Sudah jam makan siang Min, kajja!" Eunhyuk menarik tubuh sintal itu. Setelah sebelumnya melirik rolex emas dipergelangan tangan kirinya. Yang ditarikpun hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti yeoja yang tingginya melebihi tinggi tubuh Sungmin. Karena tak dipungkiri ia juga sudah merasa cacing diperutnya berdemo minta jatah makan.

8888888~~JOYers~~8888888

"Kau terlihat tak bersemangat Min" ujar Eunhyuk di sela sela acara 'makan' mereka.

"Eh? Ani Hyuk.. aku baik baik saja."

"Oh ayolah Lee Sungmin.. Kau tak pandai berbohong. Ada apa ?"

"Hiks.. Hiks.." sontak Eunhyuk mendongakkan kepalanya saat mendengar isakan lirih dari bibir mungkil yeoja didepannya itu.

"Wae geurae? Kau bisa bercerita seperti biasa kepadaku. Apa yang mengganjal dihatimu eoh ?" Tanya Eunhyuk dengan mengelus tangan Sungmin berharap bisa sedikit menenangkan perasaannya kini.

"Appa Hyuk, appa menghianati eomma dan aku.. hiks.." Air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan akhirnya tumpah begitu saja.

Sungmin memang yeoja yang sensitif, diluar sikapnya yang lembut dan tegar, ia juga bisa cengeng. Sekuat kuatnya ia menyimpan masalahnya sendiri pada akhirnya ia akan menumpahkan semuanya pada orang terdekatnya. Dulu ada pria yang selalu disampingnya yang bersedia mendengarkan semua keluh kesah Sungmin. Tapi kini ia harus menahannya sampai ada orang yang benar benar peduli terhadapnya.

Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk, dan Ryeowook memang teman dari semasa sekolah mereka dulu. Mereka satu angkatan. Satu kelas. Dan satu kesatuan yang tak bisa dipisahkan. Mereka saling bergantung satu sama lainnya. Terutama Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Ibarat lem dan kertas, apabila sudah bersatu takkan bisa lepas dengan mudah.

"Aigoo Minnie-ya.. sabar ne, lalu bagaimana dengan Teukkie eomma sekarang Min?" sebagai sahabat Eunhyuk tak bisa berkomentar apapun tentang masalah yang sekarang dihadapi Sungmin. Karena ia merasa itu masalah pribadi keluarga Sungmin.

"Sudah seminggu ini eomma tinggal di apartementku. Ia terlalu luka mungkin, mendapati appa sebelumnya tengah bercumbu dengan sekertaris barunya. Tapi yang menyakitiku ketika aku melihat eomma pura pura tak ada apa apa dan malah menangis dalam diamnya. Aku yakin hatinya sangat sangat terpukul." Sungmin menghapus air matanya, ia menceritakan akan kesesakkan yang ia rasakan selama berminggu minggu ini.

"Mungkin ia hanya tak ingin terlihat lemah didepanmu Min. Bukan berarti ia tak bisa menangisi appamu secara terang terangan. Aku tau pribadi Teukkie eomma yang lembut dan tegar, ia tak ingin membuat orang yang menyayanginya khawatir terhadapnya. Dan kau, sudah seharusnya bersikap tegar untuk menguatkan eommamu dalam hal ini. Jangan tak bernyawa seperti tadi. Itu hanya akan membuat eomma mu semakin sedih kau tau?" Eunhyuk menggenggam tangan Sungmin menyalurkan kekuatan bagi yeoja bergigi kelinci itu.

Sungmin hanya menggangguk paham dan tersenyum ke arah Eunhyuk.

"Tapi aku membencinya Hyuk. Aku membenci eomma menangis diam diam. Akan lebih baik jika ia berbagi tangis denganku."

"Orang dewasa punya cara tersendiri untuk menghadapi masalahnya Minnie-ya"

"Aku benci pengkhianatan Hyuk kau tau? Aku sangat marah karna kenyataannya appa ku sendiri seorang penghianat. Boleh aku membencinya Hyuk?" Tatapan sendu Sungmin berubah menjadi tatapan yang sarat akan penuh kekecewaan.

"Sstt.. hei.. dia appamu Min. Kau tak boleh seperti itu. Bagaimanapun ia yang menghidupimu sebelum kau bisa menghidupimu seperti sekarang ini. Kecewa boleh, tapi jangan sampai membencinya." Eunhyuk menatap Sungmin lembut. Ia tau pasti bahwa sahabatnya ini tengah membutuhkan masukan masukan postif agar tak memperkeruh keadaan dengan membenci appanya.

"Ahh matta.. appa nan shirreo motthae.. Gomawo Hyukkie-ya.." ujar Sungmin dengan senyum dan tatapan yang kembali melembut itu.

"Ne.. tapi, tak ada kata terimakasih dan maaf di persahabatan kita Minnie-ya" balas Eunhyuk dengan anggukannya. Dan keduanya saling tersenyum tulus.

Mereka melanjutkan makan mereka yang terabaikan beberapa saat. Dan kemudian kembali ke butik mereka meneruskan pekerjaan yang menantinya.

8888888~~JOYers~~8888888

"Eomma ddal wasseo.." dengan langkah gontai Sungmin memasuki apartementnya, matanya menyusuri tiap sudut ruangan mencari sosok wanita yang amat ia cintai selama hidupnya.

"Eoh.. wasseo?" Sungmin mendekati arah suara yang ia yakini dari dapur itu.

"Ne eomma" Sungmin meletakkan tas jinjingnya di salah satu kursi meja makan minimalis di ruangan itu dan mengecup lembut kedua pipi sang eomma yang tengah bergelut dengan peralatan masak.

"Mandilah. Kau belum makan bukan?" tanya yeoja paruh baya dengan senyum lembut di wajah yang terbilang sudah berumur namun tak mengurangi kecantikannya itu.

"Hanya tadi siang dengan Hyukkie. Aku mandi dulu eomma." Sungmin langsung meninggalkan eommanya karena ia merasa tubuhnya harus dibersihkan. Agar rasa lelah hari ini sedikit berkurang.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk yeoja penyuka warna merah muda itu untuk membersihkan dirinya. Kurang dari satu jam ia sudah duduk manis dihadapan eommanya yang tengah menyiapkan meja makan untuk makan malam mereka berdua.

Tak ada perbincangan dari ibu dan anak itu hanya dentingan mangkuk dan sumpit yang terdengar.

"Bagaimana hari mu Min?" tanya eomma Sungmin mencairkan keheningan.

"Seperti biasa eomma, membosankan." Jawab Sungmin dengan memperlihatkan deretan gigi kecil putihnya.

"Jika kau lelah, berhentilah." Ucap Leeteuk –eomma Sungmin-

Sungmin menggeleng mendengar ucapan eommanya itu, "Ani eomma. Aku tak lelah. Hanya membosankan setiap hari berkutat dengan desain desain yang tak ada habisnya. Aku heran kenapa bisa seperti itu?" pikir Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya dengan imut.

"Kau ini. Jika ada habisnya itu berarti butik kalian sudah tak bisa lagi beroperasi Minnie-ya" geleng Leeteuk heran akan pertanyaan polos yeoja yang ia lahirkan dari rahimnya itu.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum malu akan jawaban ibunya itu. Pasalnya tak sepenuhnya ia berpikiran konyol seperti itu. Hanya saja ia tak mau sang ibu mengkhawatirkannya. Ia menyukai pekerjaannya saat ini, membuka butik sendiri sejak di tahun kedua ia duduk di universitas.

Bahkan mudah saja baginya mendapati pekerjaan yang berpengaruh baginya dengan ikut mengelola perusahaan sang appa. Namun salahkan saja yeoja cantik itu yang dengan keras kepalanya menolak halus ajakan sang appa. Ia tak tertarik akan dunia perusahaan sang appa. Ia lebih memilih merintis usahanya sendiri dengan membuka butik bersama Eunhyuk.

"Ahh.. apa eomma keluar rumah hari ini?" tanya Sungmin

"Ani. Eomma hanya ke supermarket berbelanja kebutuhan yang sudah habis saja Min. Waeyo?" jawab sang eomma.

"Eobsseo eomma. Appaneun? Apa ada menghubungimu eomma?" tanya Sungmin hati hati, takut merubah ekspresi tenang sang eomma.

"Nado eobsseo Min." Hanya kalimat itulah yang Leeteuk lontarkan sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan putrinya.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk tak ingin membahas lebih mengenai appanya yang seperti tak menghiraukan keadaan ia dan eommanya.

"Geundae Min, bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun? Ini sudah lima tahun. Bukankah sudah seharusnya ia kembali ke Korea?" Leeteuk menatap sang anak dirasa air muka Sungmin berubah sendu.

Sementara Sungmin tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Leeteuk, karena dia sendiri tak tau kabar dari namja itu. Bahkan untuk tau keadaan Kyuhyun pun ia tak tau. Bagaimana ia akan tau namja itu kembali ke Korea. Disisinya lagi.

"Mollayo eomma" Dengan senyum pahit yang tercetak di bibir yeoja cantik itu. Sang eomma hanya tersenyum akan kesenduan Sungmin. Dengan mengelus rambut lurus dengan panjang tak melebihi punggung itu, Leeteuk menyalurkan kasih sayangnya. Meyakinkan Sungmin bahwa semua baik baik saja.

"Bersabarlah nak. Jika kau yakin dia kembali, tunggulah dia." Lagi lagi Sungmin hanya bisa senyum.

.

.

.

Ini tahun ke lima namja itu meninggalkannya. Namja yang berjanji akan kembali setelah studynya selesai. Sungminpun tahu bahwa study namja itu telah selesai. Karena dirinya pun menyelesaikan studynya tujuh bulan yang lalu. Akan tetapi sampai detik ini namja yang pernah mengisi hari harinya itu tak nampak batang hidungnya. Bahkan satu email darinya pun tak pernah ia terima selama lima tahun ini.

Sungmin tengah berbaring diatas kasur queen sizenya, menatap kosong langit langit kamar yang diterangi lampu tidur dari nakas disamping tempat tidurnya. Ia memejamkan matanya, dan

Tes

Sebulir air mata tak terelakkan dari foxy indahnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun.. bogoshippo" lirihnya sebelum ia memasuki alam bawah sadarnya.

888888JOYers88888

" _Saranghae noona.." pemuda berseragam Senior High School itu menggenggam penuh tangan mungil milik gadis dihadapannya. Dengan tatapan penuh cinta ia berikan untuk gadis itu._

 _Gadis didepannya hanya tersenyum menanggapi pengakuan cinta dari pemuda dihadapannya. Sang pemuda ikut tersenyum dengan perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah gadis didepannya, perlahan tapi pasti gadis manis itu memejamkan kedua matanya. Seolah diberi sinyal pemuda itu makin mendekatkan bibirnya, dan_

 _CUP!_

 _Kedua bibir mereka bertemu hanya sekedar menyalurkan perasaan masing masing melalui kecupan. Hanya kecupan._

 _Suasana taman sekolah yang sepi karena sang pemilik cahaya sudah akan kembali ke peraduannya, menambah kesan romantis bagi dua insan yang tengah dimabuk cinta itu._

"Kyuhyun-ah.. ireona" seorang wanita membangunkan pemuda yang tengah bergelut dengan mimpinya dibawah selimut.

Pemuda tampan itu masih tenang dengan posisinya, si wanita membuka gorden biru sehingga bias bias cahaya matahari pagi masuk ke dalam kamar bernuansa biru itu.

"Ahh.. eomma.. aku masih ngantuk dan aku mimpi indah." Dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur ia menyahut wanita itu.

Wanita yang dipanggil eomma itu tersenyum sambil menggeleng kecil melihat tingkah sang anak yang terbilang manja.

"Ireona palli" sang ibu menyibakkan selimut yang sedari tadi masih menggulung nyaman ditubuh tinggi anaknya.

"Buka matamu Kyu.. Appa menunggu di meja makan. Kajja sarapan!"

"Ne.. Ne.." pemuda yang dipanggil Kyuhyun oleh sang ibu mau tak mau membuka matanya, dan bangun kemudian dengan langkah gontai berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah membereskan tempat tidur anaknya, ibu itu hendak keluar kamar sebelum ia melihat sebuah figura di atas anaknya. Foto sang anak dengan seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang, tengah tersenyum hangat kearah kamera. Di foto itu kyuhyun merangkul hangat bahu sang wanita.

"Apa apaan ini ?" si ibu mendengus dan mengambil figura itu lalu ia simpan didalam nakas. Kemudian ia keluar dari kamar sang anak.

888888JOYers888888

"Kyuhyun mana ?" tanya seorang pria tampan dengan koran ditangan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari koran kepada sang istri.

Merasa tak ada jawaban dari sang istri ia menoleh kearah sang istri, dilihatnya si istri tengah mengomel tak jelas dengan tangan didadanya.

"Yeobbo, wae geurae? Masih pagi dan ada apa dengan wajahmu itu?" sang suami melipat koran paginya demi membujuk sang istri yang terlihat tidak dalam keadaan suasana baik hatinya pagi ini.

"Kyuhyun" hanya satu kata yang terlontar dari bibir sang istri dan itu nama anaknya.

Sang suami menautkan alisnya bingung.

"Kyuhyun wae?" tanya sang suami

Si istri menghela nafas panjang dan menatap dengan pandangan memelas pada sang suami di hadapannya.

"Wae?" si suami tersenyum geli melihat tingkah wanita yang ia nikahi hampir 30 tahun lamanya.

"Aku mau kepulangan kita ke Seoul kita percepat sayang.." ujar si istri

"Ada apa? Sebegitu rindunyakah dirimu akan negara kelahiranmu itu hmm?" si suami menggenggam tangan lembut sang istri.

"Ani.. Aku rasa makin cepat kita kembali ke Seoul makin baik untuk kondisi Kyuhyun. Lagipula Kyuhyun sudah membereskan kuliahnya. Aku khawatir dengan dia yang semakin lama semakin dekat dengan gadis China itu."

"Kau lupa kalau aku juga dari China yeobbo ? Dan lagi dia gadis yang baik, teman yang baik untuk Kyuhyun. Kau lihat sendiri kan seberapa dingin anak kita terhadap wanita selama ini?"

"Tapi aku tidak menyukainya Hannie.. Aku tidak menyukai tatapannya gadis itu ketika menatap uri Kyuhyun."

"Kenapa ? Itu tandanya putra kita menarik bagi dia" tanya sang suami polos tanpa menerka ekspresi sang istri yang sangat sangat tidak suka akan gadis itu.

"Putra kita bagi gadis manapun menarik Hannie.." dengan deathglare mematikan ia lontarkan kepada suaminya yang masih tampan di umurnya yang terbilang sudah tidak muda lagi itu.

"Dan lagi, aku sudah putuskan akhir bulan ini aku dan Kyuhyun akan kembali ke Seoul."

"Yaaa! Chullie-ya, geurom naneun?" Suami yang biasa disebut Han atau Hankyung itu tak terima dengan keputusan istri cantiknya.

"Waeyo? Mau ikut pulang juga?" tanya Heechul acuh dengan tangan yang sibuk merapikan meja makan.

"YAA!" teriak Hankyung saat Heechul mengacuhkannya.

"Waeyo appa ?" tanya Kyuhyun yang baru saja mendudukan dirinya di meja makan, ia heran melihat ayahnya yang nampak kesal .

"Eomma-mu." Sang appa yang kesal

Heechul muncul dari arah dapur dengan piring ditangan, kemudian meletakkannya diatas meja itu.

"Akhir bulan ini tepatnya besok lusa kita kembali ke Seoul Kyu.." ujar sang ibu tegas

"OK" jawab Kyuhyun tegas, tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari gadget di tangannya.

Ibu dan ayahnya saling pandang heran dengan jawaban sang putra. Kemudian Heechul tersenyum menang. Hankyung hanya pasrah menerima keputusan bulat sang istri. Mau tak mau dia harus mengikuti sang istri.

Pagi yang sedikit heboh dikediaman Cho itu kembali tenang dengan mereka mulai memakan sarapannya.

888888JOYers888888

"Tolong angkat kedua tangannya Nona." Sungmin dengan teliti mengukur lekuk tubuh wanita didepannya.

"Aku ingin gaun yang tadi supaya terlihat seksi ditubuhku Nona." Ujar wanita itu malu malu pasalnya sang pasangannya tengah mencuri dengar disofa dekat mereka.

"Ya.. saya pastikan anda jadi wanita tercantik di hari pernikahan nanti Nona." Dengan senyum maklum Sungmin masih mengukur tubuh wanita itu.

Setelah lima belas menit lamanya ia berkutat dengan meteran, buku, dan tubuh wanita tadi. Ia menujukan sketsa gaun yang telah dipilih si wanita. Setelah setuju kedua pasangan itu pamit pergi untuk mengurus hal lainnya.

Sungmin tersenyum menatap kedua pasangan yang menuju keluar dari ruangannya. Memang begini pekerjaannya. Ia membantu mempercantik calon pengantin di hari bahagianya. Ada kepuasan tersendiri bagi Sungmin saat ia mengerjakannya.

"Sajangnim.. beberapa bahan telah habis, sepertinya anda harus membeli beberapa gulung kain, mengingat bulan ini ada tiga buah gaun yang harus kita selesaikan." Seorang wanita dengan stelan pink pastel mendatangi ruangannya untuk menyerahkan selembar kertas bertuliskan bahan bahan yang mesti Sungmin beli.

"Kain yang kemarin aku pesan belum datang ?" tanya Sungmin kepada wanita itu, pasalnya kemarin ia memesan bahan di tempat yang biasa ia beli.

"Belum Sajang.." jawab wanita itu

"Arraseo.. Sepertinya aku harus kembali ke toko itu Hyuk."

"Sudah seharusnya sajangnim.."

"Yak Hyukkie-ya!" Sungmin kesal jika Eunhyuk sudah memanggilnya dengan sebutan sajangnim. Menurutnya itu berlebihan.

Eunhyuk hanya cekikikan melihat respon sahabatnya.

"Kajja Min, sepertinya uri sajang harus benar benar merilekskan pikirannya." Eunhyuk memakai coatnya dan menenteng tasnya bersiap untuk pergi.

"Eoddi?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Aigoo Minnie-ya.. bukannya kita akan ke toko itu untuk bertanya pesanan kita yang belum datang eoh ?" Eunhyuk menghampiri meja Sungmin dan Sungmin hanya ber'oh' ria.

"Kajja" ajak Eunhyuk lagi setelah menunggu Sungmin bersiap mereka berdua pun keluar sampai Sungmin berinterupsi.

"Kalau kita berdua keluar, siapa yang bertanggung jawab disini ?"

"Matta. Kalau begitu kau pergi sendiri saja dan aku yang disini. Lagipula Donghae sebentar lagi kesini" ujar Eunhyuk dengan diakhiri senyum malu.

"Aigoo.. sepertinya aku memang harus pergi sendiri" ujar Sungmin dengan menggelengkan kepala menanggapi senyum malu malu Eunhyuk.

"Na kkanda. Kerja Hyuk. Jangan keasyikan dengan ikanmu nanti." Sungmin telah menghilang sebelum Eunhyuk menyadari apa yang diucapkan Sungmin.

"Aisshh.. gadis itu seenaknya." Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum.

Drrt.. drrt.. drrt..

Ponselnya bergetar,

 **From : Lee Donghae**

 **Mau aku bawakan sesuatu cantik?**

Eunhyuk tersenyum geli, lalu membalas

 **To : Lee Donghae**

 **Bawakan aku bunga, jika menurutmu aku secantik itu.**

 **From : Lee Donghae**

 **Tentu saja.**

Eunhyuk tersenyum geli melihat tingkahnya seperti gadis remaja yang tengah di mabuk cinta. Padahal mereka telah menjalin hubungan ketika mereka masih mahasiswa.

888888JOYers888888

Sungmin mendudukan dirinya di meja paling ujung di sebuah cafe, dengan segelas ice americano menemaninya diatas meja. Ia terlalu fokus dengan tablet di tangannya sehingga tak menyadari seorang pria duduk di seberang kursinya.

"Ah gapjjagiya.." ia merasa terkejut dengan adanya pria itu di depannya.

Pria bermata sipit itu tersenyum tanpa suara kepadanya.

"Mian, bukan salahku. Kau sendiri yang terlalu fokus dengan tabletmu hingga tak menyadari aku."

"Mwoya Yesung oppa ?" Sungmin menyimpan tablet nya ke dalam tas lalu meminum minumannya.

"Aniya. Butikmu lancar Min?" tanya pria itu

"Yaa.. lancar tapi tak selancar cafe-mu ini oppa"

Si pria hanya tersenyum menanggapi Sungmin.

"Ah oppa, bersiaplah.. Ryeowookmu akan kembali, besok pagi aku dan Eunhyuk akan menjemputnya di bandara. Meskipun dia tiap libur musim dingin mengunjungi kami, tapi rasanya rindu kami tak benar benar terobati sampai dia benar benar kembali menetap lagi disini. Iya kan?" oceh Sungmin tanpa memperhatikan ekspresi pria dihadapannya.

"Geurae.. setelah beberapa tahun.." pria itu tak menyelesaikan ucapannya karena merasa ada sesuatu yang berderit sakit di dadanya.

"Oppa mian aku tak bermaksud.." Sungmin tak tahu jika bercerita tentang sahabatnya akan mengubah suasana hati Yesung.

"Aniya" Yesung kembali tersenyum meski Sungmin tahu jika seniornya ketika masih di sekolah itu sedikit terganggu dengan nama gadis yang ia sebutkan tadi.

Yesung memang orang yang sensitif, apalagi mengenai wanita yang pernah mengisi hari harinya sebelum kesalahpahaman itu terjadi hingga mengharuskan Ryeowook pergi melanjutkan studinya di luar negeri.

"Ahh oppa mian, sepertinya aku harus kembali ke butik ku sebelum Eunhyuk mengamuk karena aku terlalu lama diluar" Sungmin mencairkan suana canggung diantara mereka.

"Mau kuantar Min?" tawar Yesung karena ia tak melihat mobil Sungmin yang terpakir didepan cafe nya.

"Tak usah merepotkan oppa, tapi jika memang harus aku takkan menolak"

"Kajja." mereka keluar cafe menuju mobil Yesung.

Yesung membukakan pintu penumpang untuk Sungmin dengan senyum ramahnya, setelah mengucapkan terimakasih Sungmin masuk dan mendudukan dirinya di kursi depan. Setelah menutup pintu mobil Yesung pun mengitari badan mobil dan membuka pintu sebelahnya kemudian masuk dan mobilpun melaju kearah butik Sungmin.

Jepret.. jepret.. jepret..

Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang dengan kamera ditangannya tersenyum puas melihat hasil bidikan kameranya sedari tadi.

888888JOYers888888

CUP!

"Bogoshippo" lirih Donghae di telinga Eunhyuk setelah sebelumnya ia mencium pipi sang kekasih.

"Nadoyo.." balas Eunhyuk meninggalkan pekerjaan yang sedari ia temani demi membalas kecupan mesra sang kekasih.

CUP!

Donghae tersenyum melihat kelakuan kekasihnya. Ia menyodorkan buket bunga dihadapan kekasihnya itu. Einhyuk tersenyum bahagia mendapati perlakuan Donghae yang manis ini.

"Hmm... yeppeodda" ia mencium bunga itu lalu memeluk pria yang tingginya tak melebihi dirinya itu.

"Tentu saja. secantik dirimu. Kajja" ajak Donghae tiba tiba. Melihat sang kekasih kebingungan ia menambahkan "kau tidak mau kencan dengan kekasihmu ini chagi?" Eunhyuk tersenyum menampilakn gusi seksinya dihadapan sang kekasih.

"Mana mungkin. Tapi tunggu Sungmin pulang dulu chagi, dia belum kembali dari tadi. Uhh lamanya.." ia mengambil ponselnya dan mendial nomer Sungmin.

"Eoddiya?"

" _Masih diperjalanan, wae? Donghae-mu sudah datang ?"_

"Ya. Palliwa, jangan sampai kencanku batal gara gara menunggumu Min," ancam Eunhyuk

" _Yaa.. mwoya ? Tak sabaran sekali kau ini. Aku didepan. Oppa mau mampir dulu ?"_

"Oppa museun ?" Eunhyuk terheran dengan suara Sungmin yang menawari seseorang mampir ke butiknya.

" _Geurae.. hati hati dijalan oppa."_

"Yak Lee Sungmin! Berbicara dengan siapa eoh?" tak tahan dengan rasa penasarannya Eunhyuk menanyakan keherannya.

Donghae yang memperhatikan kekasihnya bertanya dengan gerakan mulut tanpa suara.

'Siapa?' Eunhyuk hanya mengangkat bahu tanda tak tahu.

" _Bukan siapa siapa. Yasudah aku didepan pintu. Kututup."_

Eunhyuk menatap layar ponsel heran kemudian terdengar suara pintu dibuka dan ia yakin itu Sungmin.

"Hai Min" sapa Donghae.

"Hai Hae, dia kenapa?" tanya Sungmin karena melihat Eunhyuk yang menatapnya tajam seolah ingin menerkamnya.

"YA! Pulang dengan siapa eoh ?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan tangan dilipat didadanya

"Mwoya.. Yesung oppa mengantarku pulang. Kau kenapa?" jawab Sungmin

"Jinjja? dareun namja aniya?" selidik Eunhyuk. Poor uri Sungmin kelihatannya Eunhyuk tak percaya begitu saja.

"Aniya. Mana berani aku pulang dengan pria lain selain orang yang memang dekat denganku." Sungmin melewati Eunhyuk yang berdiri didepannya seperti seorang ayah yang memarahi anak gadisnya.

Eunhyuk menyipitkan matanya seolah memastikan bahwa Sungmin memang pulang diantar Yesung.

"Apa? Sudah kencan sana sebelum hari semakin malam Hyukkie-ya"

"Ahh matta, mianhe chagi aku hampir lupa gara gara gadis ini. Kajja Hae" Eunhyuk bergegas memakai coat dan menjinjing tas nya kemudian menghampiri Sungmin yang tengah menyibukkan diri diatas mejanya.

Eunhyuk mencium pipi Sungmin yang ditanggapi dengan senyuman olehnya. Setelah berpamitan Donghae menggandeng kekasihnya kemudian berjalan keluar butik menuju mobilnya.

8888888JOYers888888

Pukul 18.00 petang dan Sungmin masih berkutat dengan sebuah gaun yang dia buat. Gaun yang klien nya pesan. Tinggal beberapa bagian lagi menuju selesai sebelum suara ponselnya berdering membuyarkan kefokusannya terhadap gaun itu.

"Yeobbseyo"

" _Yeobbseyo Min, ini eomma. Kenapa belum pulang ?"_

"Aku masih di butik eomma, menyelesaikan gaun klien-ku, waeyo ?" Sungmin mengarahkan beberapa pegawainya untuk meneruskan pekerjannya.

" _Aniya.."_

Terdengar suara ragu ragu sang ibu, Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. Tak biasanya sang ibu menelpon hanya untuk bertanya kenapa ia belum pulang.

"Wae? Eomma merindukanku eoh? Aku nanti pulang eomma. Jangan menungguku untuk makan, aku pulang agak terlambat."

" _geurae.. hati hati dijalan nanti."_

"Hmm"

Sambungan terputus, Sungmin tersenyum kecil dan menyimpan kembali ponselnya diatas meja, kemudian ia kembali berkutit dengan gaun yang harus ia selesaikan malam ini.

Dua jam kemudian gaun yang setengah jadi itu telah jadi gaun seutuhnya. Gaun berwana putih gading itu sangat cantik.

"Ommo.. yeppeodda. Eonni benar benar punya sihir ajaib ditanganmu itu, cantik sekali gaunnya. Rasanya aku sayang untuk memakainya" ujar seorang gadis mungil disebelah Sungmin.

"Kau ini. Gaun cantik itu bukan siapa yang membuatnya, melainkan siapa yang memakainya." Ujar Sungmin.

"Tetap saja, jika aku menikah nanti.. Buatkan aku gaun yang lebih cantik dari ini ya eonni?" pinta gadis itu manja.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan senyum terukir di bibirnya.

"Cha.. simpan baju itu di lemari sebelah kiri, disebelah tuxedo putih itu, kemudian bersiap untuk pulang."

"Ne eonni" sahut gadis berambut pirang itu, kemudian menuju lemari yang ditunjukan Sungmin.

"Taemin-ah.." panggil Sungmin

"Ne.." gadis berambut pirang yang tengah menaruh gaun tadi di lemari itu menoleh ke arah Sungmin.

"Kajja. Aku antar, Minho-mu tak menjemputmu kan?" Sungmin bersiap pulang dengan kunci mobil ditangannya.

Gadis yang dipanggil Taemin itu tersenyum lebar dengan menggangguk.

"Jjamkkaman eonni" dia bergegas mengambil coat dan tasnya.

Mereka berdua memasuki mobil sedan putih yang terparkir di halaman butik setelah mengunci pintu butik bernuansa putih lembut itu.

Mereka mampir ke sebuah kedai pinggir jalan dirasa perut mereka meraung minta diisi. Ini sudah malam tapi belum termasuk larut. Meski begitu jalanan terasa sepi mengingat sudah memasuki musim dingin. Mungkin sebagian orang lebih memilih diam di rumah untuk sekedar menghangatkan tubuh mereka daripada berada diluar rumah dengan udara yang dingin menusuk kulit mereka.

Setelah memesan dua porsi jjangmyun dan sebotol soju mereka duduk di salah satu meja. Ya.. sebotol soju di udara yang dingin seperti ini mereka rasa cukup menjadi sesuatu yang pas untuk menghangatkan tubuh mereka.

"Eonni, wae geurae? Eoddi appha?" tanya Taemin cemas melihat Sungmin yang akhir akir ini banyak melamun. Mungkin banyak masalah yang merasuki pikirannya. Sehingga gadis Januari ini sedikit murung.

"Eh wae? Aniya Taemin-ah" senyum yang terkesan sedih itu terlukis di wajah manis Sungmin.

Pesanan mereka datang menginterupsi rasa ingin tahu Taemin terhadap wanita yang sudah dianggap kakak nya sendiri itu. Mungkin Sungmin tak ingin berbagi masalahnya kepada gadis dengan senyum manis dihadapannya itu, pikir Taemin.

"Cha.. mokgo." Ujar Sungmin dengan menuangkan soju digelas kosongnya.

"Ne.. Jjalmokgeseubnida." Taemin melahap makanannya dengan cepat, kelihatannya ia memang benar benar lapar. Sungmin tersenyum melihat cara makan gadis yang sudah dua tahun membantunya di butik.

888888JOYers888888

Sungmin pulang ke apartement setelah mengantarkan Taemin ke rumahnya,yang memang rumah Taemin masih satu lingkungan dengan apartement Sungmin. Sungmin mengetikkan empat digit angka sebelum membuka pintu. Dia minum tidak banyak tapi kenapa rasanya dia sedikit pusing. Hanya sedikit.

Apartementnya gelap, seperti tak ada siapa siapa di apartementnya. Sungmin heran tak biasanya sang ibu membiarkan apartemennya gelap seperti sekarang. Sungmin mulai tak enak hati, ia menyalakan lampu apartement satu persatu ruangan.

"Eomma.." panggil Sungmin

Tak ada sahutan seperti biasa, ia bergegas ke kamar sang ibu. Tapi tak sesuai yang diharapkan, kamarnya kosong tak ada siapapun. Sungmin beranjak mencarinya ke kamar mandi, dapur, ke penjuru ruangan. Tetap tak menemukan ibunya. Ia mulai bingung, ketakutan. Entah efek soju, atau rasa takut, kecemasan sangat melingkupi hatinya.

Sungmin mengambil ponsel di tasnya, kemudian mendial nomer ibunya.

" _Yeobbseyo.. min,"_

"Eomma eoddiya eoh?" getar ketakutan Sungmin sampai terasa ke lawan bicaranya di telpon.

" _Tenang chagi.. eomma dirumah"_

"Rumah? Bersama appa?" tanya Sungmin

" _ya.."_

"Ada apa ?"

" _Tak ada apa-apa chagi. Ada sesuatu yang harus eomma urus bersama appamu."_

"Setidaknya eomma beritahu aku, supaya aku tak ketakutan."

" _Mianhe.. untuk beberapa hari eomma disini dulu, pastikan kau tidur dan makan dengan baik. Jangan terlalu keras bekerja sayang, nanti sakit."_

"Arraseo.. tapi, wanita itu.."

" _Tenang sayang.. tak ada wanita itu untuk saat ini. Yasudah, sudah malam. Lekas tidur."_ Belum sempat Sungmin menyelesaikan kalimatnya sang ibu sudah memotongnya terlebih dahulu.

"Arraseo eomma. Kututup."

" _Ya.. jaga diri baik baik Min-ah. Saranghae."_

"Nado saranghae, eomma."

Sungmin melentangkan tubuhnya di sofa, ia menutup matanya. Tapi hanya bayangan pria itu yang muncul.

Pria yang tengah menatapnya penuh cinta. Pria yang tersenyum lembut kepadanya. Pria yang menginginkanya. Pria yang diinginkannya. Semakin jelas bayangan pria itu semakin terasa perih dihati Sungmin. Seolah seseorang menggoreskan sesuatu di dadanya. Sesak. Sakit. Dan hanya ia yang tau seberapa sakit itu rasanya.

Sungmin membuka matanya, kemudian bangkit dari sofa, dengan langkah gontai ia memasuki kamarnya. Ia menjatuhkan diri diatas kasur miliknya.

Ia merasa lelah karena berharap pada sesuatu yang belum pasti. Tak ada seorangpun tau apa yang sebenarnya ia rasa. Beberapa tahun terakhir ini ia menyibukkan diri agar bayangan pria itu tak datang menghampirinya. Berharap dengan ia mengalihkan fokusnya ia tak terlalu memikirkan pria yang bahkan hidup dan matinya pun tak ia ketahui.

888888JOYers888888

Orang berlalu lalang dihadapannya, di musim yang dingin itu mereka memperhatikan satu persatu orang yang datang dari gate bertuliskan PARIS.

Dua gadis itu tak lelah menunggu kedatangan sahabat tercinta. Setengah jam mereka menunggu, dan yang ditunggupun belum menunjukan batang hidungnya.

"Yaa Hyukkie-ya. Ryeowook kembali hari ini benar kan? Kita tak salah hari kan?" tanya Sungmin dengan karton bertuliskan 'WELCOME BACK TO HOME KIM RYEOWOOK' dalam tulisan hangeul ditangannya.

"Eiy mana mungkin salah. Kemarin malam dia memberi kabar dan terus terusan minta dijemput di bandara, meskipun telah kita pastikan akan menjemputnya dari seminggu sebelum hari ini tiba."

"Ahh itu dia" tunjuk Eunhyuk pada seorang gadis berperawakan tak terlalu tinggi, sedang mendorong trolli dan tangan kanannya melambai ke arah mereka tengah berjalan mendekati mereka. Gadis mungil itu tersenyum melihat apa yang ada ditangan sahabatnya.

"Igeo mwoya? Kekanakan sekali kalian" tunjuk gadis itu pada karton yang di pegang Sungmin.

"Bogoshipposeo Wokkie-ya" Sungmin memeluk hangat tubuh gadis mungil itu yang kemudian dibalas oleh Ryeowook.

"Nado bogoshippo Min. Kau makin cantik"

"Neoddoyo"

"Cha! Bunga untukmu." Eunhyuk menyerahkan buket bunga mawar putih kepada Ryeowook.

"Aigoo manisnya uri Hyukkie." Sekarang giliran mereka yang berpelukan.

Setelah selesai dengan acara 'mari berpelukan'nya mereka. Mereka keluar dari kerumunan orang orang yang bertemu dan berpisah untuk menuju mobil mereka.

"Hae, sedang apa disini?" tanya Eunhyuk heran kekasihnya ada dibandara, padahal ia tidak meminta Donghae kesini.

"Hai chagi, Kau sudah bertemu Ryeowook ? Ah hai, Wookie-ya.. Lama tak berjumpa." Ujar Donghae sambil memeluk Ryeowook.

"Aigoo.. ini siapa? Kenapa makin tampan saja?" goda Ryeowook sambil membalas pelukan dari Donghae.

"Kalau tak tampan bukan Donghae namanya." Imbuh Donghae

Para gadis hanya memutarkan matanya geli.

"Hae.. kau ini, aku bilang tunggu aku." Ujar Yesung yang tiba tiba datang. Ia belum menyadari adanya para gadis dihadapan Donghae, karena fokusnya masih pada ponsel ditangannya.

"Mwohae? Ayo masuk. Si evil sudah menunggu didalam."

"Mwo? Evil?" tanya Sungmin.

Yesung baru menyadari setelah ia mengarahkan pandangannya kedepan yang sedari tadi menunduk ke ponsel.

"Oh kalian. Sedang apa?" tanya Yesung gagu karena pandangannya terkunci digadis mungil dihadapannya.

"Oppa.." cicit Ryeowook yang sama terkejutnya dengan Yesung. Nampaknya mereka tak mengira bakal bertemu di bandara seperti ini.

"Wokkie-yaa.. Lama tak berjumpa" Yesung menyodorkan tangannya kearah Ryeowook yang disambut ragu ragu olehnya.

"Ya oppa." Ia mungkin awalnya mengira Yesung juga datang menjemputnya, tapi tidak lagi setelah ia mendengar sebutan 'si evil' yang bukan ditujukan kepadanya.

"Siapa yang oppa maksud evil? Jangan bilang kalau.." Eunhyuk bertanya kembali karena sang kekasih belum menjawabnya.

"Ya. Evil Kyu siapa lagi chagi. Semalam Chullie eomma mengabari kalau mereka tengah diperjalanan menuju sini. Makanya aku dan Yesung hyung datang kemari untuk menjemputnya." Jelas Donghae.

Sungmin yang sedari tadi diam melukiskan senyum diwajahnya. Secercah harapan muncul dihatinya. Hari yang ia tunggu bertahun tahun pun tiba tanpa ia sangka sebelumnya.

Ddrtt.. ddrrtt.. ddrrtt..

Ponsel Yesung bergetar menandakan telpon masuk.

"Yeobbseyo?"

"..."

"Ne, arraseo eomma."

"Kajja Hae, Heechul eomma juga Kyuhyun sudah menunggu di dalam." Yesung bergegas masuk ke dalam bandara, disusul Donghae, tanpa sepatah katapun berbicara dengan para gadis.

Eunhyuk melongo heran dengan sikap dua pria itu, "Mwoya? Mereka mengacuhkan kita?"

"Molla. Kajja pulang, aku lapar." Sungmin berujar sambil berlalu dengan koper Ryeowook ditangannya.

"Tapi Min, bukannya itu Kyuhyun kekasihmu yang mereka maksud kan ?" tanya Ryeowook menyusul langkah Sungmin menuju mobilnya.

"yaa tunggu aku!" teriak eunhyuk yang baru sadar dari keheranannya.

Setelah memasukkan beberapa koper ke dalam bagasi, mereka pun melaju meninggalkan bandara dengan beragam keheranan di benak mereka.

"Aku masih heran, kenapa mereka tidak mengajak kita khususnya Sungmin untuk menjemput Kyuhyun?" tanya Eunhyuk dibalik kemudi

"Mungkin mereka tak kepikiran Hyukkie-ya.. Kau tak lihat tadi ekspresi mereka seperti apa ? buru buru sekali seperti dikejar bom yang akan meledak kapan saja. Ckckckk.." jawab Ryeowook yang juga ikutan heran.

"Hyukk, aku lapar." Ujar Sungmin yang duduk di kursi belakang

"Arrasseo.." sambil menepikan mobilnya di sebuah cafe yang kebetulan mereka lewati.

888888JOYers888888

Mereka duduk di meja yang terbilang besar, menunggu pesanan mereka yang belum datang juga. Sungmin yang sedari tadi diam tersentak melihat postur tubuh yang baru saja turun dari mobil yang ia kenali mobil Donghae itu didepan cafe, tepatnya cafe yang saat ini ia berada.

Dari mobil itu ia melihat tiga orang yang turun. Lalu disusul dengan berhentinya mobil Yesung. Dan juga keluar dua orang pria yang ia yakini itu Yesung dan ibu Kyuhyun, kemudian mereka memasuki cafe, sehingga Sungmin bisa melihat jelas Donghae, Kyuhyun, seorang wanita, Yesung dan disusul oleh Ibu Kyuhyun.

"Ani.. wanita itu siapa? Adik Kyuhyun kah? Ani ani.. dia tak punya adik wanita." Eunhyuk yang memang juga memperhatikan Sungmin yang sedari tadi menatap ke arah luar jendela dengan tatapan bingung. Ia juga rupanya ikut melihat rombongan kekasihnya memasuki cafe itu.

"Chagiya.." sapa Donghae,

"Siapa Hae ?" tanya Heechul pada keponakannya.

"Aigoo Sungminnie.." Heechul tersenyum senang bertemu kembali dengan Sungmin.

Sungmin yang refleks berdiri saat ibu Kyuhyun menyapanya langsung dipeluk oleh Heechul.

"Annyeonghaseyo ahjumma. Lama tak bertemu. Apa kabar?" tanya Sungmin yang tengah dipeluk Heechul.

"Baik baik.. aigoo, makin cantik saja uri Sungmin." Heechul melepaskan pelukannya kemudian melirik para gadis yang lain yang tengah memperhatikannya.

"Senang bertemu kalian lagi." Heechul memeluk Eunhyuk dan juga Ryeowokk bergantian.

"Boleh Ahjumma bergabung disini?" tanya Heechul dengan tatapan penuh harap

"Ne ahjumma silahkan. Mejanya besar muat untuk beberapa orang lagi." Eunhyuk mempersilahkan dengan menggeserkan dirinya berpindah satu kursi dari tempat duduk asalnya. Donghae yang sedari tadi berdiri mendudukan dirinya disamping Eunhyuk.

"Kalian duduklah.." Heechul memerintahkan Kyuhyun, wanita itu, dan juga Yesung yang baru saja mendekati meja mereka.

Kyuhyun yang duduk disamping ibunya, kemudian disusul si wanita itu, sedangkan Yesung kehabisan tempat duduk yang tersisa hanya diantara Sungmin dan juga Ryeowook. Tak ada pilihan. Meskipun ragu ia akhirnya duduk di antara Sungmin juga Ryeowook.

Kemudian datang sang pelayan mengantarkan makanan yang sedari tadi dipesan Sungmin. Karena tak enak dengan mereka yang baru datang para gadispun memilih untuk tak langsung memakan makanan mereka. Setelah pesanan yang ditambahkan datang, barulah mereka menyantap makanannya. Walaupun harus menunggu beberapa menit.

Sungmin yang diam dalam makannya memperhatikan Kyuhyun dan wanita itu yang sedari tadi tengah asyik bercengkrama. Heechul yang menyadari itu tersenyum lalu mengusap lengan Sungmin lembut.

"Cho Kyuhyun jinjja isshh.." desis Eunhyuk pelan pasalnya Kyuhyun seolah tak menganggap adanya Sungmin di meja itu.

"Sstt.. tenang chagi" Donghae disampingnya menyentuh tangan Eunhyuk yang tengah mengepal.

Dengan sengaja Eunhyuk menyenggol gelas minumannya hingga tumpah dan membasahi baju si wanita itu.

"Aww.."

"Maaf. Aku kurang hati hati, agashi" ucap Eunhyuk acuh.

"Noona.." panggil Kyuhyun kaget,

"Ommo.. akhirnya dia sadar kalau aku ada disini. Ollenmaniya Kyuhyun-ah" sindir Eunhyuk sinis. Dengan senyum sinis ia tambahkan.

"Kyunni-ya aku ke toilet dulu." Wanita itu bangkit sambil mengusap usap bajunya yang basah.

"Perlu aku antar Vict?" tawar Kyuhyun tanpa memedulikan Eunhyuk yang menatapnya dengan horor.

"Aigoo.. Kyuhyun-ah.. aku rasa dia terlalu tua untuk kau tunjukkan dimana letak toilet disini, dan dia juga mengerti bahasa disini kan?" ujar Eunhyuk yang masih acuh dan fokus akan makanannya.

Si wanita itu nampak kesal karena ucapan Eunhyuk, "Aniya Kyuhyun, biar aku sendiri saja." Si wanita itu meninggalkan meja demi memebereskan pakaiannya yang kotor akibat 'ulah' Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk tersenyum puas.

"Noona, sengaja kan?" selidik Kyuhyun

"Mwoya? Apa maksudmu?" jawab Eunhyuk enteng

"Yaa noona sengaja menumpahkan minumanmu kepadanya, aku melihat noona sangat tak menyukainya sejak kami masuk cafe tadi. Kenapa? Ada masalah apa?"

"Yang seharusnya bertanya itu aku. Kenapa kau bertingkah seolah kau tak mengenal kami? Dan lagi dia itu siapa?"

"Sudah cukup. Kalian jadi bahan perhatian orang disini" belum sempat Kyuhyun menjawab, Yesung yang sedari tadi geleng geleng kepala menginterupsi keduanya.

"Kau juga keterlaluan Kyuhyun. Sejak tadi eomma perhatikan kau belum menyapa para gadis disini." Ujar Heechul menatap tajam sang putra.

"Issh.. eomma, aku akan menyapa mereka tapi nanti setelah ini. Aku menjaga perasaannya. Dia sangat possesif terhadapku." Jawab Kyuhyun tanpa melihat ekspresi para gadis menatapnya heran. Terutama Sungmin yang hendak menyuapkan makanan itu ke mulutnya ia tahan karena mendengar hal yang terkesan janggal ditelinganya.

"Mwoya? Memangnya dia siapa sampai harus kau jaga perasaannya seperti itu. Berlebihan sekali." Cibir Eunhyuk.

Heechul merasa ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menemukan Kyuhyun dengan mereka, apalagi dengan kondisi Kyuhyun yang sekarang ini.

"Dia kekasihku!" ujar Kyuhyun enteng.

PRANG!

Bunyi nyaring terdengar dari arah Sungmin yang menjatuhkan garpu dan pisau diatas piringnya. Ia terlalu terkejut mendengar pengakuan dari mulut pria yang selam ini ia orang yang ada dimeja itu terkejut mendengarkan pengakuan Kyuhyun tadi. Terutama Sungmin yang sedari tadi menggenggam erat garpu ditangannya.

"Ahh.. Ma.. Maafkan aku.. sepertinya aku harus pergi duluan, aku lupa kalau hari ini aku ada janji. Ini sudah lewat setengah jam dari janji temu kami." Sungmin berdiri ia berpura pura tak mendengar apa yang dia dengar hari ini.

"Sungmin.." Heechul hendak menyela tapi Sungmin langsung beranjak pergi keluar dari situasi yang tak seharusnya ia dapati itu.

Yesung ikut berdiri dari duduknya setelah menahan lengan Sungmin yang hendak meninggalkan meja mereka.

"Aku antar Min. Kami permisi." Yesung berlalu dengan Sungmin yang seolah dunianya telah runtuh hanya dengan satu kalimat yang sangat menusuk baginya.

Seseorang berdecih tak suka mengiringi kepergian Yesung juga Sungmin.

.

.

.

tbc

 **hai hai orang baru nih memberanikan diri buat ngepost cerita yang 'pasaran' banget. adakh yang sudi membacanya ? :D ini saya bener bener baru loh d ff senengnya baca tapi sekarang ngeberaniin diri buat post. maklumin kalo sedikit berantakan yaa**

 **yang mau kasih masukan karena jalan ceritanya yang mungkin agak bertele tele silahkan ^^ saya bikin agak lambat supaya jalan ceritanya dapat dipahami. thankyu..**

 **semoga kalian menikmati liburan akhir taun nya..**

 **dan bagi yang udah ga sabar banget nunggu umin balik wamil kita sama dong**

 **semoga suka.. :)**


End file.
